IM Conversations
by Rurple101
Summary: PRETTY MUCH FINISHED These are like conversations that the Cullens and Bella have in parts of the books. Not in any timeline or story to them, just funny and ramdom - for loads of laughs out loud
1. Bella's Trick On Edward

**IM conversations**

**Bella: Hiya Edward**

**Edward: Hello Bella, can I come sneak on you tonite?**

**Bella: Huh?**

**Edward: Bella?**

**Bella: Who's Bella?**

**Edward: Urmm you?**

**Bella: It's CHARLIE! and what's this about you sneaking in to see my daughter?**

**Edward: Oh urm well you see Chief..**

**Bella: I knew I should of got Bella grounded MONTHS AGO!**

**Edward: Please can you urmm not ?**

**Bella: Your not telling me what to do you big stinking wally!**

**Edward: I know I am Chief, which is why I'm leaving your daughter?**

**Bella: Wait..what? Edward - it's mee Bella.**

**Edward: I'm not falling for that again Cheif Swan! Tell Bella goodbye!**

**Bella: Edward CULLEN! Yoiu big stinking vampire get back here now!**

**Edward: Bella?**

**Bella: Yes! Its me! I'm gunna come over there with a cross and holy water ina minute! :#(**

**Edward: Bella calme down, i was joking on your father...**

**Bella; Go away Edward, I'll just go down to La Push and make love to someone who DOES love me! *sniff**

**Edward: What? Bella wait..!**

**_Bella has signed out_**

**_Charlie has sighed on_**

**Charlie: I knew she hated you Cullen! Take that! Haha! **

**_Edward has signed out_**

**Charlie: Aww crap.**


	2. Emmett The Evesdropper

**IM conversations**

**Part 2**

**_Emmett has signed on_**

**Emmett: I'm boored and soo lonely...not for long!**

**_Emmett has added Esme to the conversation_**

**Emmett: Heey mom!**

******_Emmett has added Bella to the conversation_**

**Esme: Emmett sweetie I only came on to check my email**

**Bella: Emmett! Didn't you notice my staus was BUSY?**

**Emmett: Bella! Your here as well! I gotta get everyone on!**

**Bella: Ermm Emmett no stop..**

**_Emmett has added Edward to the conversation_**

**_Emmett has added Alice to the conversation_**

**_Emmett has added Roaslie to the conversation_**

**_Emmett has added Jasper to the conversation_**

**_Emmett has added Carlise to the conversation_**

**Carlise: Emmett? What are you up to now?**

**Esme: Why have you added all of us?**

**Edward: WE all live in the same house dumbass!**

**Esme: Edward!**

**Bella: haha! Gutted Edward! :p**

**Edward: Bella's here? Aren't you meant to be studding?**

**Bella: I was! Emmett just added me, ignoring my BUSY status! :(**

**Emmett: Lets play a game!**

**Roaslie: Emmett - WE are sitting next to each other!**

**Emmett: aww shhh Rosie! Your'll ruin it!**

**Rosalie: But I wanna go work on my car Emmett**

**Emmett: Don't like you now! :(**

**Rosalie: Why did I marry you again?**

**Edward: That reminds me Bella - what about OUR wedding?**

**Bella: ah crap**

**Alice: Yes Bella! Should I come round?**

**Bella: I'll pass, I was only checking if I got my aceeptance yet - I'm actully studdying.**

**Emmett: Do it later! **

**Bella: Butt it's due for tomorrow!**

**Edward: I'll come round and do it for you**

**Bella: I'll pass - it's my work ;( I'll do it myself!**

**Jasper: Bella if you press any harder, the keys on your laptop will break**

**Bella: I . Don't. Care! Grrr.**

**Jasper: Growling?**

**Alice: You better not do this at the wedding Bella!**

**Carlise: I'm going now**

**Esme: Me too**

**_Esme has signed out_**

**_Carlise has signed out_**

**Emmett: Now due to moaning - we've lost two players! Thanks soooo much Bella ;(**

**Bella: No Probs. Bye**

**_Bella has left the conversation_**

**Edward: Bella, come back!**

**Emmett: why do you love her so much? **

**Edward: How do I answer that?**

**_Bella has entered the conversation_**

**Bella: You don't answer**

**Edward: sorry love**

**Alice: So wedding plans?**

**_Bella has left the conversation_**

**_Edward has left the conversation_**

**_Roaslie has left the conversation_**

**Emmett: Just me and you little sis?**

**Alice: No just you**

**_Alice has signed off_**

**Emmett: No fair!**

**_Emmett has added Bella to the conversation_**

**Bella: For the last time Emmett!**

**_Emmett has added Edward the conversation_**

**Edward: Emmett, leave us alone!**

**Emmett: But this is so cool! It just pops up on the screen!**

**Bella: Edward, tell me you aren't this thick**

**Edward: Not a chance**

**Bella: You sure?**

**Edward: Yeep**

**Bella: Do I believe you? I can draft some more people in to ask though!**

**Edward: you have Emmett sydrome! Noo!**

**_Bella has added Tanya to the conversation_**

**Tanya: Hey Bella**

**Bella: Can I trust Edward?**

**Tanya: I do**

**Edward: Really?**

**Tanya: Eeep! Edward is here!**

**Edward: urrmmm yes**

**Tanya: Hey! **

**Edward: Hi**

**_Tanya has added Irina to the conversation_**

**_Tanya has added Kate to the conversation_**

**Bella: Hi guys! Do you think I can trust Edward?**

**Kate: Why? you getting married or something? lol**

**Edward: Urmm about that..**

**Irina: You ARE getting married? To Bella?**

**Tanya: WHAT?**

**Edward: Yes Bella and I are getting married in August and you are invited.**

**Irina: Greeat! Congrats guys!**

**Bella: Thanks**

**Edward: Its so great to finaly marry her**

**Bella: say what?**

**Edward: Since I found out I loved you, seeing as I was human in 'old fasioned ties' thats what I wanted to do.**

**Bella: aww really?**

**Irina: awww**

**Kate: aww thats so sweet!**

**Bella: Thank you Edward! ;)**

**Edward: Your welcome**

**Irina: Always the gentleman**

**Bella: He sure is**

**Edward: yay :)**

**Bella: I never though Edward would say 'yay'**

**Edward: am I creeping you out dear?**

**Bella: Not much**

**Irina: Where's Tanya?**

**Bella: Dunno**

**Edward: Maybe she's busy.**

**Kate: Tanya?**

**Tanya: are you really marriing the human Edward?**

**Bella: Sorry if I'm not a great match but I'll be there soon**

**Tanya: You biatch!**

**Bella: No I'm a human GIRL not a dog - you just said that**

**Edward: errmmm Tanya?**

**Tanya: Why did't you love meee Eddie?**

**Edward: Well first my name's Edward and second I don't love you - I love Bella**

**Bella: yay :)**

**Edward: I gotta go**

**Tanya: Edward! WAIT!**

**_Edward has signed off_**

**Bella: Tanya? What's wrong?**

**Irina: Tanaya - you need to get over him - He belongs to Bella now**

**Kate: Take a chill pill for gods sake**

**Bella: I'm going - see you at the wedding bye**

**Tanya: Bye human girl **

**Bella: After the weding, he's changing me to vampire - so I won't be that for long. Byee**

**Irina: Bye Bella**

**Kate: See ya**

**_Bella has signed out_**

**_Tanya has signed out_**

**_Irina has signed out_**

**_Kate has sighed out_**

**Emmett: That was AWESOME! Nobody knew I was here!**

**Jasper: Your not the only vampire who evesdropped**

**Emmett: Dammit!**

**Jasper: Hehe**

**_Emmett has signed out_**

**_Jasper has signed out_**


	3. Tanya's Backfireing Plan

**IM conversations**

**Part 3**

**_Emmett has signed on_**

**_Emmett has added Tanya to the conversation_**

**Emmett: Can we play a game??**

**Tanya: How about we just play a trick game**

**Emmett: yay! oh whoo?**

**Tanya: Bella maybe?**

**Emmett: Ok**

**Tanya: Just follow my lead, alrite?**

**Emmett: Okdokey**

**_Tanya has added Bella to the conversation_**

**Tanya: Heey Bella!**

**Bella: urmm hi, I gotta go, Edward's taking me out for dinner.**

**Tanya: grr...uremm anyway...Edward is with me now - Edward Sweetie, gettoff mee sweetie!**

**Bella: Urmm Tanya?**

**Tanya: oh yeaah! spank mee! ooohhhhh can you get into my bed sweetie?**

**_Edward has joined the conversation appearing offline_**

**Bella: Tanya? What are you doing?**

**Tanya: Edwardkinns, gettoff me - why are you taking my clothes off?**

**Bella: I feel sick now**

**_Edward is online_**

**_Emmett has added Edward to the conversation_**

**Tanya: Ohhh I cant write with his head around my legs!**

**Edward: What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?!!**

**Bella: phew! Tanya - grow up, Edward lets go.**

**_Bella has signed off_**

**Edward: What the fuck Tanya?!!**

**Tanya: urmm I can explain. **

**Edward: Emmett?**

**Tanya: Emmett sweetie! Don't!**

**_Roaslie has joined the converstion_**

**Roaslie: Get away from my man bitch!**

**_Roaslie has sent 'KissyKiss' wink to Emmett_**

**Emmett: aww thanks babe.**

**Edward: Emmett?!!**

**Emmett: Tanya said she wanted to make Bella hate you and ectera bla bla bla, Rosy, I need a sleep**

**Rosalie: ok babe**

**_Roaslie has signed off_**

**_Emmett has signed off_**

**Tanya: I love you**

**Edward: Leave me alone Tanya - not intrested, sorry.**

**Tanya: Edward please wa..**

**_Edward has signed out_**

**Tanya: crap**

**_Tanya has signed off_**


	4. Chapter 4: Embarrassed Edward & Cool Ali

**IM conversations**

**Embarrassed Edward & Cool Alice**

**_Part 4_**

**_Bella has signed on_**

**_Bella has added Edward to the converstation_**

**Bella: You feeling better?**

**Edward: huh? oh yeah**

**Bella: Edward - I'm worried**

**Edward: About..?**

**Bella: The honeymoon**

**Edward: You don't want to do it? Phew!**

**Bella: NO! And what the fuck is that meant to mean?**

**Edward: Urmm...**

**Bella: You bloody promised Edward Cullen!**

**Edward: Well maybe I don't wan to hurt you**

**Bella: Well MAYBE, just MAYBE I don't want to become your wife!**

**_Alice has signed on_**

**Alice_:_ Don't. You. Dare. Bella!**

**Edward: Alice?**

**Bella: Grrrr **

**Alice: Callm down **

**Bella: You do realise that everytime you tell me to calm down, I just get more angrier**

**_Jacob has been added to the converstaion_**

**Jacob: and moore _sexy_**

**Bella: Fuck. Off**

**Jacob: HooooT!**

**Edward: Back away dog!**

**Bella: Bye**

**Edward: Bella....wait!**

**Bella: Yees?**

**Edward: Please marry me**

**Bella: ;(**

**Edward: Whats that?**

**Alice: It's an angry face!**

**Edward: oh.. right**

**Edward: :(**

**Bella: *sigh* **

**Alice: Bella, calm yet?**

**Bella: Suppose so.**

**Bella: I'm sorry Edward**

**Edward: Still my fiannce?**

**Bella: *long sigh* yes**

**Edward: whoop whoop!**

**Bella: I'm still gunna go**

**Edward: Bella-**

**_Bella has signed off_**

**Alice: I knew she's do that by the way.**

**Edward: SHUT UP ALICE!**

**Alice: Stressy knickers**

**Edward: How did oyu know I'm wearing knickers?**

**Alice: You actully are?**

**Edward: Urmm no..**

**Alice: Holy S***! Emmett!!!!**

**Edward: You...bitch.**

**Alice: hahahahahahah! No wait - even better - Miss Bella needs to know.**

**Edward: NO!**

**_Bella has signed on_**

**Bella: What Alice?**

**Edward: ah shit**

**Alice: Edward wears a thong!**

**Bella: !!!**

**Edward: Bella??**

**Bella: It's Charlie - what have you said that has made her wee herself?**

**Bella: DAD! Don't write that!**

**Edward: Need a nappy?**

**Alice: Its better than your THONG Edward!**

**Bella: Charlise agin - you do what Edward?**

**Alice: I'm so cool**

**Bella: So you are.**

**Edward: Bye**

**Bella: Bye sexy player!**

**_Bella has signed me off_**

**Edward: What did she call me?**

**Alice: Now Bella's the cool one.**

**Alice: She called Eddikins a sex pervert!**

**Edward: Bye Alice**

**Alice: Its not like its goodbye - I'm sitting next to you.**

**Edward: Forgot about that.**

**_Edward has signed off_**

**_Alice has signed off._**


End file.
